Papaya Island
Papaya Island is a location on Earth, located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is where the World Martial Arts Tournament is located, and is where you can RP during the WMAT and its matches. The Yujis of the First Era Return It was a peaceful morning at the shore of Papaya Island. You can quite easily hear the ocean waves splashing at the shore, and it was quiet with no people around. That is, except for a single person laying unconscious by the shore, seemingly washed up from the sea. It was Shintaro Yuji. He awakens and gazes around the landscape, before mumbling "Isn't this..." He gets up and thinks, "I'm in... Papaya Island, on Earth?... What... What happened in Oblivion?" He seems unaware of himself rending a separate dimension in Oblivion, as these are literally the first moments Shin has experienced after blacking out from extreme exertion of power in Oblivion. "Where is everybody?..." Not so far from Shintaro stood Tsurugi glancing at cloudy spy with a blank state of mind. Due to Shintaro being recently descended to Earth, he wasn't emitting any energy, thus Tsurugi wasn't able to spot him. "So.... it was all a lie, huh?.... Yuji Clan.... Shinju Clan.... No signs of anyone, not even Alyra.... What's the point anymore?" He was apparently thinking to himself, with seabirds squwaking. Soon enough, he took his hand out of the robe to charge Lightning Energy. "There's no point.... anymore. It'd feel good having to be with everyone... again", he thinks "Shintaro, Jellal, Shuu... I'm sorry", a faint smile was visible on his face as he was about to hit himself.... Shintaro notices Tsurugi, and how he's holding his hand out with Chidori active, visually he can see that he's aiming it as his on stomach, as he thinks "Don't tell me he's gonna--?!" He dashes towards Tsurugi swiftly before shouting "Stop it!" And taps Tsurugi's back with Shin's Kurogan active; he absorbs the lightning energy Tsu was emitting, disabling his Chidori attack. "Tsurugi..." Shin says. "Do you know... what happened?..." Tsurugi's eyes widened as me notices Chidori disappeared "Wha....", he muttered, only to increase his shock by seeing Shintaro there. "What are.... you.... how", he questions for a bit, trying to remember who Shintaro was, and suffered from a slight headache on the spot. "How are you.... here? After all these years.... you?", he says as a smirk suddenly covers his face "So.... I'm dreaming... aren't I?" "Tsurugi-kun... All these years?... No..." Shintaro says. "The last thing I remember is the world was about to end, before I blacked out... and next thing I know, I wake up by the coast..." He looks back at the shore, before continuing, "Tsurugi-kun... I don't believe this is a dream... I think a plausible outcome is that the world really did end... And it began to cycle again, creating a second Era in place of the old multiverse... I can't be sure for just now, though... Besides... If this was true, then how did we both end up in the same era?..." He questions. "So... This is not a dream?.... haha.... HaHAHA", Tsurugi laughs out of joy before continuing "I might have a possible reason why we both ended up in same era, if you tell me how did you survive The End" "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. Though, I do remember powering up to my maximum capacity - my Avatar and the Kurogan included. I possibly might have teared a whole in Oblivion, letting me conceal myself to end up here..." Shintaro replies, before trailing off to another thought. "Now that I think about it... Wouldn't that mean that I'm manipulating the... Void Element? With the Kurogan alone?" He asks. "So that happened....", Tsurugi explains "I do not remember about myself for sure, to be honest. However, I did find out that there's a power beyond Kamui", he says activating his Mangekyo "Perfect Kamui, that is. Unlike Kamui, I cannot use it at my free will, or power. It is the power which only clan leaders can use. According to what I've gathered so far, it only activates when flow of time disrupts, and it is then able to tear hole into anything, send anything to different portal. Let's put it this way: I am partially omnipotent that time", Tsurugi deactivates his Mangekyos "But, there's something else to it. It itself is life force. When It triggered, I ended up in void, with a bright light telling me "While it is true that the Shinju clan has done bad things in the past and have to repent for their sins, they must be forgiven and given an opportunity for a second chance. The Yuji clan isn't as different". Maybe there's more history to it....", he sighs "Perhaps after being able to tear hole into another universe, I think, we're granted with void element, strongest element so far." "I see..." Shintaro replies. "Kamui can control both space and time, while my Kurogan can only control space - though my field of control gets wider with the more power I emit. But how would I have ended up in this era, if enough time has passed within it to achieve high cultural developtment and advanced technology? Don't tell me I hibernated within the dimension?..." Shintaro shakes his head. "That would be impossible, I mentioned already that the Kurogan only manipulates Space... But how?... How did I end up in this Era, right after blacking out?..." He then trails off. "Unless... There's a possibility that I was frozen in time, and regained consciousness after hibernating for dozens of eons..." He looks back at the beach. "... Next to that beach..." He sighs. "I don't know if I should be worried..." "Perhaps you created a pocket dimension, /without/ flow of time in your subconciousness? But... are we the only ones remaining?", Tsurugi asks. "Maybe... But... I'm not sure..." Shintaro mumbles. He looks at Tsurugi's eyes. "Do you think we should explore the new Era, since we've been given another chance?" "I actually did.... No trace of our friends, families, or clan itself" he continues "That is why I was giving up here before I found you...." "Don't tell me you'd give up all hope in your life when you've been given a second chance..." Shintaro says. "We just have to explore the new world to see if we find any new friends." A lost Bastion and chance meetings Bastion is walking through the island holding his elbow keeping his gaze low to avoid looking at people, he is taking extra care not to bump into anyone "d-d-d-damn it Cubia y-y-y-you see one beautiful woman and you d-d-d-ditch me when you know i have n-n-n-no idea where i am" Sofia's walking around the island while holding one of her books in front of her and reading through it as she walks along. He notices Bastion about 5 meters across heading for the opposite direction, then shrugs and continues reading her book as she walks. Starr walks through the island with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. His black hair was trying to spike up under the hood, but it remained down."I have to get stronger...To master that form...The Chrono Saiyan..." He thought to himself and then as he was looking down, he bumped into someone and fell. Standing up quickly, and still looking down. He helped the person up."I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Starr then stared into the man's face deeply. He then saw a quick vision of a man, that looked similar.He snapped out of his trance. "I-I'm sorry for staring." He said, looking down from the man, trying to keep his distance. A woman stops him. She looks into his eyes. "Are you alright sir?" she questions. The woman is wearing a sleeve and strapless shirt with black and white stripe, deep blue jeans, Converse All-Star black and white shoes, dyed red hair, crystal blue eyes, and a black vest. Bastion looks sideways to avoid looking Starr in the eye "its o-o-o-ok i s-s--should have payed more attention i'm s-s-s-sorry" he bows down appologetically and then notices Alice "oh y-y-your that girl from before w-w-w-ith the deadeye shot and itchy t-t-t-t-trigger finger" Sofia stops to look at Bastion's direction once more, noticing that a small crowd gathered around him. Sofia squints her eyes, and decided to watch them from a little bit farther away, not getting involved with the conversation. "I do not have an itchy trigger finger!" Her gun that was in her hand goes off into the ground. A Strange DetourCategory:Tournament site Kohl landed on the island, after flying from North City. This was a simple detour, since he was going to head back to Satan City. Moka laid on a blanket she had laid out to sleep on after her walk around the island. "Now to see if anyone worth meeting is on this small rock." Kohl checked his scouter, locking on the Moka's power level. He then walked to her destination, only to see Moka on her blanket. Moka felt she was being watched and looked around and then found Kohl. "Hi there!" She waved with a smile, exposing her vampire fangs. Kohl looked at her trying to see if she was an earthling or not. His suspicion of her not being one was proved right when he saw the fangs. "Hello." This thing might not be too friendly, and it has a similar power level to mine. ''He thought.'' "What's your name?" She said stretching. "Kohl. What is yours?" He asked, still expecting to be attacked. She stands up and does the traditional bow and then states, "I am Moka Akashiya of the four sisters to the royal Akashiya Family." Royal Family? That usually means they are used to hiring mercenaries... ''"Royalty then? I guess I should refrain from killing in your line of sight." Kohl said, jokingly. Moka squeaked of fear and replied, "What do you mean killing?!" Kohl chuckled. "Its a joke princess. I havent killed someone in at least a week." Moka covers her mouth in horror. "You've killed people?!" She said, starting tear up. Kohl face palmed. ''Great... ''He place his hand on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her down. "Its a profession, princess. Everyone has to get Zeni somehow. I get it from 'bringing justice to criminals'. I wont kill you if thats what your thinking about." Moka, still tearing, "But you still killed people! Killing people is awful!" "What if the people I killed were mass murderers who killed innocents? Doesnt that mean they forfeit the right of living?" "It's still not nice..." she replied, wiping her eyes. She sits down on the blanket and rests her chin on her knees. "It isnt nice, but someone has to do it. Thats why I it." He sat down in front of her, facing her. "I dont always kill them. Sometimes I simply make them amputees and let them escape. I take whatever I cut off to my employers and proclaim them as dead, providing that the criminal didnt do something major. But killing is not all I do, that I can assure you of." She looks at him. "Why do you do jobs that involves hurting people in the first place though..." She said quietly. "I consider it as training. I need to train a lot if I wish to stand a chance against the Planet Trade Organization." Kohl admitted. Moka looks at him confused. "The... Planet Trade... Organization? What is that?" She asks, befuddled. "Its some Galactic Empire ruled by a Ice-jin Emperor. Killed my parents a couple years back. They are my true enemies, not the people Im hired to... take out." Moka looks down at her feet and wraps her arms around her legs. "They sound like bad people..." she says quietly. Kohl nodded. "Bad indeed... So tell me, what do you have against my line of profession. Not many openly disagree with my methods, so I'd like to know." Moka looks at him. "I don't like killing... Killing is the evillest form of hate..." She says to him. "I... I understand your point." Kohl sighed. "Too bad it needs to be done sometimes." Moka looks over at the ground next to her, a tear falling down her cheek. "Hey, dont cry. I'm sorry If you've found anything I've said unpleasant or offensive." Moka turns rapidly and launches herself onto Kohl, wrapping her arms around him, crying. Kohl was shocked by this but he went along with it. "Its fine, Moka. No one here is going to kill or hate." ''At least not near you, anyway... Without moving, Moka says, "It's just... My mother..." "Oh... I see." Kohl realized, awkwardly. "Well shes probably in a better place right now." Hopefully I didnt just step on a landmine by saying that... Moka lets go of Kohl and wipes her eyes and nods. "Mhm..." she mumbled. Kohl began thinking, trying to think of a way to cheer the vampire up. "Would you like something to drink? I can buy you drink." She smiles. "That sounds nice." "Give me a couple of minutes." He then flew off the island and came back later with two bottles of alcohol. He handed one to her. "It helps keep the bad memories away." She looked at it, a little confused. "I've never seen this kind of drink before. What is it?" She asks him. Kohl looked at the bottles. "Im not actually aware of what the Earthlings call it, but what I can say is it tastes good. And like I said before, It helps you temporarily forget about the troubles of the world." Moka looks at it, opens it, and takes a sip. She cringes a little. "It burns my throat..." she croaks, squeezing her eyes shut. Kohl opened his and began drinking from it. He then looked at Moka. "Feels good, doesnt it?" Moka takes another sip and winces again. "It doesn't feel good... But I like the taste." She says smiling. Kohl chuckled. "You get used to the feeling eventually. Then its just the good taste." Moka continues to drink the strange liquid and begins to feel dizzy. "Why... why is my head throbbing..." she said holding her head. Kohl was drinking from his bottle when she asked. "It-hicis normal dont-hic-worry." Moka giggles as Kohl hiccups. Kohl chuckled with her, being interrupted by the hiccups multiple times before he just gave up on talking. Moka moves forward and sits cross-legged in front of Kohl and smiles. Kohl started drinking again, and looked up at the sky. "You know, one of-hic-these days Im going to-hic-return to Arcose. Im going to kick-hic-that Ice-Jin Ruler out, and Im going to be the-hic-king." Moka smiles. "It'd be nice to have another Royal Blood around. I hope you do accomplish that, Kohl." She giggles and looks at Kohl smiling. Kohl began getting multiple messages on his scouter, but simply ignored them. He didnt like those employers anyway. If they tried to have him killed they would be dead the next day. So there was nothing to fear. Moka looks at Kohl. "You're one of the nicest people I've met in this realm." She says, still smiling as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Kohl simply smiled. He had no real response to that. She looks down at the ground and dusts off some dirt that had gotten on her skirt. "So... I've been meaning to-hic-ask... Your not an Earthling... So what are you?" "I'm a Vampire, the highest Class 4 Monster known to the monster world." She says with a smile, looking back up at Kohl. "Vampire?" Kohl asked, not familiar with the type of monster. If there were any in Arcose or the other planets he had been to, they had surely been eradicated." Well, we are most well-known for our immense power and blood-sucking." She shows her fangs and points. "Although I've learned to sustain myself without blood. Kohl looked at her fangs, wondering how he hadnt heard of vampires beforehand. "Intrest-hic-ing" Moka giggles. "Thank you. What about you? Anything special about your race?" She says grinning. "The Saiyans?" Kohl's tail unwrapped from his waist, now clearly visible. "Saiyans have many abilities involving Transformations, Zenkai boosts, and other things. What would you like to know." She points at his tail. "Tell me about your tails." she says and giggles. Kohl's tail moved towards her hand, brushing against it. "Our Tails allow us to transform into Great Apes, which increase our power tenfold. Only during a full moon though." Moka's face brightens. "You guys get more powerful during one of the moon cycles too?!" She asks ecstatically. "If our tails are cut off, we lose the ability until it regrows, but yes. We do get power from the moon cycles." Moka smiles and says, "We vampires get over four times as much power during a Blood Moon. Unfortunately, it rarely happens, but when it does, you'd better watch out!" She waves her finger at him and giggles. "I'd have to say the same about Full moons, Moka. Beware of the Great Ozharu." Kohl replied, with a smile on his face. Moka giggles, covering her mouth with her hand and then looks at Kohl, still dizzy from the alcohol. "Whats wrong?" Moka smiles. "Nothing's... wrong, per say. Just... thinking." She says. "Mind If I ask what your thinking about?" Moka's alcohol in her takes over her mind and she kisses him. Kohl eyes widened in surprise. He did resist, but it was still very surprising. Moka blushes. "Sorry, that's not like me. I don't know what happened..." she says, tapping the points of her index fingers together. Kohl shook his head. "No, its fine... I liked it..." Moka blushes even more and smiles a little. "Even though I'm a vampire?" She said, her fangs showing a tiny bit. "You being a vampire doesnt bother me." She smiles and throws herself into his arms and kisses him again. Kohl pulled back for a moment, but then kissed her again. His tail wrapped around them both, bring them closer to each other. Moka wraps her arms around the back of his neck, her left wrist under her right as they kiss. Kohl took of his scouter, so his face was less covered when they kissed. He then did as she did, wrapping his arms behind her neck so they could be as close as possible. Moka leans forward, pushing Kohl onto his back onto the blanket. The Next Day... Kohl got up, now pretty sober. He had no regrets but the whole situation was not what he expected when he decided to check out the highest power level in the area. Moka wakes up and rubs her eyes and looks at Kohl. "Good Morning!" She says with a smile. "Good morning, Moka. I hope you got a good night's rest after all that happened." Moka sits up and yawns. "I sure did. I hope I didn't get too crazy... That drink you gave me sure did make my head pound though." She said, rubbing her forehead. "I really do need to learn how to read this planet's language. Im still used to Arcosian. Speaking is one thing, reading is another." He picked up the bottle, looking at the letters. "Then i'll be able to tell what this is." Moka leans over to Kohl and kisses his cheek. "It's okay. I can't read the language either." She smiles, her fangs showing again. Kohl smiled. "Moka, do you own a home? If so, where?" "Well, I don't actually... I kinda just live in a dorm..." She says blushing. "I own a home near North City. Your free to live with me if you wish." "I'd like that." She smiles and then stands up and stretches. "We should probably get dressed now. We both lack clothing at the moment." Kohl pointed out. Moka looks down and jumps and blushes. "Woops, I guess I forgot." She said, covering herself with the blanket and the got dressed behind a nearby rock. Kohl got back into his jumpsuit and armor, equipping his scouter right after. He then looked at the time via the scouter and realized how long the detour had been. Hed would have to make a good excuse to his employers if he wanted to get paid the next time he did a job for them. Moka appears from behind the rock in her school clothes and goes over to Kohl. "So, how are we getting back to your place?" she asked giddily. "Can you fly? If not just hold on to me and I can fly us there." "Looks like I'm your new backpack." she says as she giggles. She then goes and hops onto his back, her arms and legs wrapped around his torso. "Hold on tight." He then went full speed, flying to North City. Top Nep Neptune was sitting next to Bastion in the crowd that was spectating the WMAT, she had also bought cap that was colored black with two white letters written in bold on the front saying "Top Nep", alongside this she had bought a milkshake. Dicchio appears in the stands, waiting for his wife. He had an armful of food, and was practically salivating at the sight of it. Bastion notices Dicchio's salavation looking a little disturbed by it "hmm i would wager he is a saiyan given then hair and that response to food. So yeah Neptwoon whats with the hat all of a sudden?" He seems to given up trying to correct himself and accepted he just cant say her name for some reason. "I dunno, it just gave me a slight gangsta feel for some reason... makes me feel cooler." Neptune responds and then sips her milkshake again. Dicchio looks to Bastion, and chuckles."I just can't help myself around food, and yes. I'm a Saiyan born and raised on Earth." He takes a bit of his corndog."My wife should be here soon...I think you'd like her, she is very kind." "huh i-i-i--if you say so sir" Bastion holds his elbow trying to avoid eye contact with him The Announcer steps onto the fighting arena with his trademark sunglasses microphone and big smile "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT BUT THIS ONE ISN'T JUST ANY TOURNAMENT IT IS THE BIG 1-0-0 NOW LETS MEET THE CONTESTANTS" The contestants walk out from the fighters waiting area slowly entering the ring "WHAT A COLOURFUL BUNCH WE HAVE THIS YEAR FOLKS" Suddenly Neptune had some popcorn on her lap as she then proceeded to comment on Dicchio's statement by saying "Meh, she sounds boring." Bastion doesn't even register the sudden food appearance anymore but does register neptunes comment "Thats rude you know" Dicchio can see annabelle stuck trying to navigate a crowd of cheering people clearly getting uncharacteristically annoyed and being jostled around by people. Dicchio stands up, and sees a man in Annabelle's way. He was slinging his arms around cheering. Dicchio hops up, and pokes the mans pressure point in his neck, making him fall over. He smiles, and escorts Annabelle to her seat."Hey Anna, there is Starr and Cauli!" Starr was standing with Cauli, blushing at the crowd cheering. He was smiling as well. "Why the hell is he wearing a pink gi...?" He asks, looking at Annabelle. "His outfit reminds me of me." Neptune says, and continues to eat popcorn. Annabelle waves at both of them Cauli just has her normal smirk "maybe he just likes pink? Considering how your hair used to be it shows he is your son" Bastion laughs at Neptunes comment "well i wont argue there he could blend in with you maybe" Annabelle hears bastion and looks at him and in an instant her eyes shrink her breathing becomes noticably louder and shallower, her eyes begin darting around as she clutches her head. Dicchio looks over to Annabelle, and his eyes widen. He holds her in his arms."Anna, talk to me, are you okay?!" He asks in a panic, trying to get her breathing to steady by holding her. Starr was smiling, and now he would look up to the bleachers, in shock and worry. Tapping Cauli on the shoulder and pointing up to Annabelle and Dicchio."Cauli, what's wrong with Mom?!" His breathing became like Annabelle's as he began to panic. "She looks like she's having a seizure." Neptune responds to the situation in a childish tone. Cauli taps Starr on the back of the head " Don't worry Dad is there with her, I don't know how he does it but he's always been able to calm her considering she has never let people see her cry ever he is the only one that she knows of" After a minute Annabelle calms down she is a little shakey but otherwise fine "i'm sorry i don't know what came over me there i heard a laugh and suddenly i was bombarded by voices familiar to me yet i dont know who they belong too" Dicchio holds her."Don't worry Anna, your little Di-Bear is here.I won't let anything get to you." Dicchio kisses her head, and hugs her. Starr sees them hug, and he smiles."Okay, I'm better now....Cauli, let's do our best. To show our parents what we're made of." He hugs Cauli. Cauli bumps fists with Starr "give em hell bro, show them no quarter and that goes for everyone me included, so lets do this and look good doing it" Neptune turns her head to the crowd and continues to eat popcorn. A Meeting of Female Saiyans?!?!? Ginja would land, still scratched from her battle against the bots a little pissed. "Even that training bot was tough for me. My strength must be dimished after the travel through the rift." Category:Locations Category:Earth Due to the approaching WMAT there are many martial artists but non that really catch attention with the exception of the one who appeared to be hit over the hill and was sent flying into the air. There is a large and intense energy and fighting prescence coming from behind the hill that the fighter was launched from.Category:Earth RP Areas